Jayflight X Ivypool
by MoonstarofForestclan13
Summary: Jayflight is exiled from Forestclan and goes to Thunderclan to find a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jayflight stared at Graystar, curling his lip back in a snarl. "Why are you doing this to me, I'm your kin!"He glared at him"My clan,has agreed for you to leave,now go." Jayflight stared at her,Tears falling from his turned and ran away from Forestclan,the clan he used to believe past, Jayflight walked further and further away from had forgotten about his hunger,and his passing rogues didn't make him look never slept,he just started to rain a downpour,so Jayflight ran to the nearest tree,shaking his dripping laid down head on started to think,for the first time in Forestclan didn't want him,who would?Then he remembered!His mother had talked about Thunderclan by the would go there!He immediately got up and then realized,Where was the lake?

Chapter One

He got directions from some rogues,and eventually came to the saw the pine trees and guessed that was Shadowclan gazed around and saw a large bunch of trees next to a moor. "That must be Thunderclan territory!"He ran down the slope and caught a strong tang of Cat must be the border he walked right through it,keeping a close eye he walked through the poking brambles he could see claw marks in the sand and must train apprentices was careful not to swish the bushes,it would give him a way for sure,and he was in no condition to saw the camp entrance and slowly walked in. Cats were everywhere,a sandy colored tom saw him and screeched "Intruder,guard the nursery!"Cat poured from dens and caves,into the clearing.A large brown tabby tom jumped up a huge rock and faced Jayflight."why are you here?"He swallowed nervously,cats gazes were burning him."My name is Jayflight,son of Jay and Moonstar."He he realized they would know Moonfur,not Moonstar."I mean,Moonfur."Them tabby tom lokked surprised."You're the son of Moonfur?" Jayflight tom smiled,you are welcome here Jayflight,oh wait my name is Bramblestar."A light orange she-cat with a white paw stepped forward and and stared at Jayflight."Thornclaw,please make Jayflight a nest in the warriors den."The sandy tom nodded."Yes,Squirrelflight."Jayflight gazed at the trusting faces and realizd this is where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ivypool! Wake up,you missed it!"Dovewing mewed."Missed what?"Ivypool yawned sleepily."A tom joined our clan,and he's handsome."Ivypool jumped up immediately."How handsome?"Dovewing laughed,"Pretty handsome,he's a silver tabby."Ivypool started to walk out of the den,she wanted to meet him,he was sitting in the middle of camp talking to her she saw him,she felt different,a good padded up next to her."We should invite him to go hunting with us."She padded up and pushed through the Ivypool could see him more was practically skin and bones,no rippling muscles or a strong was shocked."He needs prey."she whispered to continued through the cats until they were practically whisker to whisker with him."Hello,my name is Ivypool and this is my sister Dovewing, Would you like to go hunting with us?"The tom smiled"I haven't hunted for moons!" Ivypool couldn't stop looking at his bony frame."I can see that."She bit her tongue,why did I say that,it was so rude,she thought. He smiled,"It's okay, Iv'e been told worse."Dovewing stepped in."We can go now if you like...er...What's your name again?"He looked at her."Jayflight."he all got to their paws and headed towards the camp they got to the thicker forest,Ivypool wanted to ask Jayflight so many questions."So why are you here?"Jayflight looked forward."I was exiled from my clan."Ivypool had fear clogging her throat."Why,What did you do?"Jayflight hesitated."My clan,was having a rough time,our medicine cat had no herbs and a strange sickness spread through the camp. My mother,Moonstar sent me on a secret journey to find more herbs.I was gone for several the time I got back,Everything was different,a war happened when I was gone and my mother was no longer leader,My sister exiled me because I wasn't there to help my clan when they needed me most.I didn't have any time to explain why I was gone." Ivypool stared at his grieving eyes,She knew he was crushed,she had to help him and she knew how.


End file.
